


Still Loving You

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And Dumbledore is a dick, Angst, But there's a hopeful ending?, Divorce (or attempt at one), Drama, Dub-Con? this is a mess, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, so much drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: Coming back from work Percival witnesses something he wished he never saw. Hartbreak and drama unfold for him and his husband. Will they be able to get back together? Or will they both shut down on the wreck their marriage had became and let it sink?





	Still Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi.  
> I don't write often and English isn't my first language, so please, don't slaughter me in the comments. ;) Just kidding. Give me all your critique, so I can hopefully grow and improve on my writing (and yes, I know that's a long road ahead of me).
> 
> Saw a prompt on tumblr, so here it is. A story I never thought I'd write. Prompt's author asked me not to link to them, so I won't.

It was just a normal day. As normal and boring as any other. A little cloudy and windy, but nothing out of the ordinary. There was no foreboding storm or vicious sunlight to suggest something was going to happen.

Percival walked home to his husband. Albus Dumbledore, Newt's old professor, was visiting them that day. While Graves had little inclination as to why, he didn't question it. His omega was happy to see his old friend and that was that. Normally, alphas jealously guarded their omegas, especially in front of other alphas. It was unthinkable to leave your omega mate with another alpha. Still, Percival trusted his husband.

Something he was going to regret in just few moments.

"Newt! Darling, I'm home!" he called out, only half-expecting an answer. Percival found Newt's case in the living room and descended down its stairs. "Newt, where are..."

The smell hit him first. He looked at the small cot and to Percival's heartbreak and disbelief... here was his omega, lying down with legs spread wide and no other than Albus motherfucking Dumbledore fucking him and riding out his orgasm. For a solid minute, Percival could only stare at watch in complete shock. Then, in a fit of rage, Graves pulled out his wand and sent a stunning spell at the professor, sending the other alpha flying. Newt looked around, dazedly as though drugged, finally noticing his mate. Then, the omega's expression turned to the one of horror.

"I... I can explain..." Newt muttered shyly. He got up from the cot, noticing cum oozing out of him. "Please, Percival, listen to me..."

"Listen? Listen to you?" Percival asked incredilously, shaking all over. "You filthy fucking whore! I trusted you! I trusted when you said he's just a friend! I trusted you to bond with you and marry you, and you do... _this_... to me?"

The omega trembled, looking for words, but he didn't have any. Meanwhile, Albus managed to get up and wrapped his arm around the omega to comfort him.

"Percival, listen..." Dumbledore said, trying to use his best teacher voice. It didn't work at all.

"No! No, I won't listen!" Graves screamed, his voice full of pain and anger. Furniture trembled in a wave of magic he sent out, subconsciously. "Get the fuck out of my house! Both of you! Get OUT!"

Newt never saw his alpha so upset and so heartbroken. The emotions echoed through the bond, making him whimper. 

"I want you gone in less than 15 minutes," Percival hissed, sounding defeated all of a sudden. After that, he left the case without another word.

"Oh, no..." Newt wept. A wave of nausea came over him. He was so disgusted with himself and now his husband would never even look at him.

"Hush, it will be okay. He will hear the whole story and understand," Albus said, with his arm still around the omega, but Newt shyed away, shaking his head.

"I broke his heart. He will never forgive me," the magizoologist sobbed. He cleaned himself up with a spell and dressed up. The omega would go to the Goldstein sisters. They would feel grossed out too, for sure, but he had nowhere else to go. He didn't invite Albus to go with him, leaving his friend to his own devices.

Percival sat in the study room, staring at the fire in fireplace. His house elf, a clever old elf by the name of Evon, pressed a glass of fire whiskey to his hand. Graves accepted it without a word, seeing his own reflection in the huge, sad eyes. Evon must have known what happened. There was little you could hide from his kind.

"Thank you," he said in a raspy voice. His chest hurt. His heart ached painfully with each beat. No one ever warned him that a heart could actually break. In the distance, he heard the main door opening and closing.

* * *

 

Graves ghosted around the MACUSA, looking so pale that his aurors worried he's terminally ill. They tried to contact Newt, but the owls returned their letters. The Goldsteins were suspiciously missing and it didn't take a genius to realize whatever happened had to do with the director's mate. In the end, it was Seraphina who contacted his family and asked them to come.

"Percival?" the President said gently, entering his office. "Percival, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Newt okay? Did something happened to him?"

At first she got no reaction, but the name of his mate caused Graves to make a choked sound. Dark eyes were glistening like he was about to cry. Picquery felt cold shiver running down her spine. Graves never cried. Never. Whatever happened, must've been something truly awful.

"Oh, my goodness..." she paled. "Is he... Is he dead?"

Graves shook his head, laughing bitterly.

"Oh, no. He's quite alive and well. Banging Albus Dumbledore as we speak." he chuckled, his voice hollow and dull.

"You can't be serious..." Seraphina frowned. "Newt? Newt Scamander? A cheater? Impossible!... You must've misunderstood something. He loves and adores you."

"Oh, yes... I misunderstood, seeing them going at it like rabbits, and my mate moaning like a fucking whore for him!" he snarled. 

Seraphina stood there, gaping at the director and disbelieving her own ears.

"Oh..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Percival. You deserve better. I wanted to say your aurors are very worried for you, so I took the liberty to send an owl to your family. They said they will arrive tomorrow. Perhaps, you'd like to go home now? You will be given some time off. You're in no condition to be working."

"No... No, I... I can't be there. I will sleep here tonight," he whispered. Picquery looked at him, unsure what to do. She never saw him so broken before. Graves was always strong, reliable and confident. That's why he was an excellent auror and director. To see this part of him was... terrifying.

"Okay. I will make sure no one bothers you," Picquery promised. "Though, I will send one of the house elves to bring you food and you will eat it. It's an order, director."

Graves chuckled at that. He nodded and only then Seraphina left.

* * *

 

"Let me get this straight," Tina said, sharply. "You fucked Albus Dumbledore?"

Newt nodded, crying softly.

"It was b-b-because of an accident, you see..." he tried to meekly explain, but the older Goldstein was not having it.

"You don't fuck people by accident!" she shouted, hitting her fist on the table. "You are my friend and I love you, but this? This, I won't stand for. _How could you_?"

"Tina, do calm down. It's not the entire story yet," Queenie frowned, wrapping her arm around Newt. "Tell us. You will feel better when you get it off your chest."

"You s-see... Albus brought me faes to l-look after. The cage fell and they escaped, dousing us with their dust. A-and that d-du-dust is a potent a-aphrodisiac. I wanted to w-wait for Percy, but Albus got to me first and-and then I couldn't fight it," he explained. "I... I wanted to, but couldn't."

Tina sighed deeply,

"Only you could get yourself in this mess." she muttered. "It still doesn't sit well with me what you've done. You could've waited. You _should_ have waited. The fact you didn't push this man off is making me... is making me angry. You can stay with us for a while, however, I want you to know that I stand by Mr Graves in this situation. What you did to him was... it must've been awful. This man doesn't trust easily. I never even saw him dating anyone in a serious sense of it until you arrived. I can't begin to imagine how he feels right now."

With another sigh, the older Goldstein left the kitchen. There was no denying to how disappointed she felt with her friend. Newt felt even more guilty and sobbed harder.

"She doesn't understand it, but I do. I know the aphrodisiac meddled more with you after you were touched," Queenie said quietly, pulling the other omega against her. "It will be fine, sweetheart. It will all work out in the end." she promised.

Newt didn't put much trust in that promise, but it was nice to hear it anyways.

* * *

 

One of very few blessings in Percival's life was his family. He had an amazing relationship with his siblings, and a little cold, but still loving one with his parents. Upon hearing that Percival is suffering, they all arrived at his office.

"Now, young man, I taught you better than this," Mrs Graves said. Her steely blue eyes stared down at her son lying on the couch, with his clothes and hair in disarray.

"Sorry, mother," Percival said, standing up to his feet. He still looked and felt awful. It must've shown because they all stared at him with compassion. "I didn't expect you so early."

"Silly boy," she said, almost fondly. "We will get home and you will tell us what happened."

He followed with a nod. His youngest sister, Elaine, and his younger brother, Gerard, took him by the hands and lead him out of the office. They chatted at him merrily, sharing silly stories. It actually helped, a little bit, and Percival smiled at them fondly. He appreciated his family's efforts. He really did. The painful ache in his heart lessened just a little bit, but the deep-rooted hurt was still burning deep within.

It was difficult to talk to his family about Newt's betrayal. They adored his husband. Newt, their sweet Newt, backstabbing him was unthinkable. And yet, there was no denying that the Graves family would stand up for one another, and the betrayal against Percival was equal to betrayal to them all. The omega would not be forgiven. There would be some sort of vengeance, perhaps, or just constant pettiness. He could see it in their eyes - the disbelief, anger and hurt, as well as unspoken desire for revenge. His youngest sister seemed most emotional over this. Just like everyone else, Elaine said nothing as Percival explained the situation, but he saw her beautiful features twist in rage and her fists clenching tightly. Theresa, the middle child, gently grabbed Elain by the wrist, trying to calm the other woman.

"So. That's it. That's the story," Percival concluded. He glossed over the details, not going into explicit description of what he witnessed. There was no reason to escalate the situation any further. All his siblings looked heartbroken for him, helplessly staring at one another.

"My boy," his mother said, her old, wise eyes looking at him with suspicious calm. Theodora Graves was not a woman of passionate emotions, but one would be a fool to consider her unable to understand human psyche because of it. "My darling boy, it was not your fault. That omega is unworthy of you. You couldn't be any better to him if you tried. He made his choice, a bad one, but the blame is only his. His and that professor's. Don't fault yourself for other people's actions."

The director nearly gasped. As always, she looked right through him. Percival didn't mention any of the thoughts he was having, that maybe he was a bad husband. A bad bondmate. That maybe he was too harsh with Newt or maybe he spent too much time at work. True, they had their fights since no relationship is perfect and the both of them are flawed people. Newt had no sense of self-preservation and also spoiled his creatures far too much to let them roam around the house and destroy everything in their path, but he knew the omega tried to change for him. Percival was a workaholic, often frustrated and angry. He never took it out on his husband, or at least he tried to. He was not the romantic type either, but he did put effort to make Newt feel loved and doted on, just like he knew the other needed. It wasn't always easy, however, and sometimes Percival failed miserably.

Perhaps, Newt needed someone else? Someone warmer and gentler, like Dumbledore was?

The thought cut right through him. The traitorous tears stung in his eyes, but he didn't let them flow. Not that his family was blind to them anyways. All eight of his siblings circled around Percival, hugging him. Their parents watched from their seats, two poised figures expressing no emotion. Theodora and Ruaidhrí Graves weren't affectionate parents, and they have tried to raised their children to be more "composed" as they called it, but it was a failed fight. Eventually, they accepted their children's bond that turned out to be a saving grace, keeping their family strong and united.

"Thank Merlin I have you, guys," Percival whispered with a shadow of a smile. His siblings just grinned back, holding him as long as he needed it.

The days passed. His house was constantly full of people. The director was not allowed a moment alone since all his brothers and sisters doted on him and kept him busy. Mother and father ruled over them as usual, not allowing anyone do anything too crazy, and kept the tight daily schedule. It was almost like he was a child again. The atmosphere of his old home came back and for a moment, Percival managed to forget his problems.

Until he received and owl from court that Newt wants a divorce.

* * *

"He stopped coming to work," Tina said, worriedly. Few days passed and no one saw the director. His office was closed and the President briefly informed them he was on holidays until further notice. "Someone said they witnessed Picquery sending him off when she saw him afternoon before the last day he was at MACUSA. No one saw him since his family came in for a visit."

Guilt gnawed at Newt as he heard the news. Percival always poured his anger and frustration into work. He imagined it must've been very bad to make the President send him home.

"The aurors are onto something. I claimed my sister is very sick and I had to look after her, but I think no one believed me," she sighed. Queenie who was busy cooking until now looked over her shoulder, worriedly.

"A... And what would happen if they knew?" the omega asked, sounding scared. Tina's expression was grim which made him even more stressed over the situation.

"Eh, nothing. Probably?" she said with uncertainty lacing her voice. "Mr Graves is highly respected auror and alpha. Many look up to him and are very devoted to him. They wouldn't hurt you, that's for sure, but I don't think they will be too nice to you if the truth comes out."

Newt flinched at that. He used to have good relationship with them. Goldsteins were his closest friends, but he had other friends there as well. He was going to lose them, too. A low whimper escaped his lips as he curled in his seat. Tina looked compassionate, but didn't try to reassure him. Clearly, she was angry with him as well still.

"For what it's worth, Mr Graves is the type who values his privacy. He won't go around, broadcasting what happened. Perhaps, if you go to him and explain the situation, he might forgive you?" she suggested. He only shook his head at the idea.

"I-... I can't. He doesn't want to see me. What I did to him was so, so terrible! A-and he saw m-m-me with..." he stuttered out, sobbing. Tina reached out to hold his hand. "I can't face him! I can't! I can't ask for forgiveness when I did the unforgivable. He will never look at me the same way. I lost him forever. I... I would feel guilty for the rest of my life even if he accepted me back. He deserves better."

The Goldsteins looked at each other, both of them feeling helpless.

"I... I need to let him g-go. I can't m-make him be married and bonded to a-a cheater," he sobbed. Tina and Queenie gasped, lookng at him with eyes wide in shock.

"Honey, you will hurt him more if you file the divorce," Queenie said gently. "I may not be able to read his mind, but this man loves you more than he loves anyone in this world. Everyone knows that. You know that. Don't do this to him without giving him a chance to forgive you."

"I'm afraid he will forgive me." Newt whispered. "He will forgive me, but he will keep his hurt inside. I don't want to be forgiven because I don't deserve it, and he doesn't deserve to be unhappy."

Queenie pressed her lips together, reading through his thoughts. One look at Tina and the other also knew it was a lost battle. Newt was stubborn and he will stop at nothing until he does what he thinks is right.

"Newt, don't do this. Please," the older Goldstein begged, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Few days later, Newt announced he's getting a divorce. Soon after, he started weeping, curled in his bed as both sisters tried to console him and change his mind. It was too late, though. The damage was already done and they knew it.

It couldn't get any worse, Tina thought bitterly.

Soon, life proved her very, very wrong.

* * *

Percival talked to no one ever since he got the papers. He didn't talk, he didn't eat, he barely even left his bedroom. No amount of his siblings' pestering or his parent's demands would make him act normal. No one knew what happened to make him shut down like this. They tried to investigate the matter, but he was good at keeping secrets.

"Percy?" Elaine said, entering his room after she knocked and received no reply. "Percy, please, talk to me. You're scaring me, okay?"

He said nothing, not even looked at her. Percival sat on the edge of the bed, dully staring at nothing at all. His sister approached him carefully and sat beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Percy?" she called out again in a whisper. Finally, her brother looked at her. His eyes, usually so passionate and expressive, seemed empty now. The whites of them were red from lack of sleep and crying. Elaine's heart twisted painfully as she noticed all the changes in him. Percival's skin was pale, grey almost. His cheeks were sunken and there were dark shadows under his eyes. It was like she was staring at the walking corpse. The idea of it made her sob.

"Percy, please..." she cried, wrapping her arms around him. "Please, don't give up like this! You can't give up! We will overcome this, together, like we always do! Let us in and tell us how can we help!"

"He... he cheated on me..." Percival whispered, his voice wavering. "...and now he filed for a divorce."

Elaine looked at her big brother, conflicted. She knew he was still in love with Newt, but in her opinion it was a good thing that the omega wants to leave. He would no longer hurt Percival. Still, she knew she couldn't say that.

"I... I am so sorry. I know you love him very much," Elaine said quietly, keeping her vindictive joy at bay. "We've got your back, though. You don't need to go through this alone, okay?"

Percival nodded, looking defeated and broken. No amount of support could fix him, but he appreciated his family was there for him.

"The court session will take place in three weeks from today," he said. "I... I'm sure they will want witnesses to divide the assets and all that, so you might all as well come with me and say give your testimonies. I don't want to drag things out. If he wants to go, then I will let him go."

Elaine nodded grimly. This was going to be a mess, she knew as much already.

"Can you... tell the others? I don't think I have the strength to do this myself," Percival said. His sister nodded again and pushed herself up from her seat.

"I will go and do that now," Elaine promised. "Just make sure to come out of the room for dinner later, okay? Don't think we didn't notice you starving yourself to death. Mother won't show it but she's beside herself and seems ready to take down the door of your bedroom if she needs to."

"Okay, I will be there," he said. As it turned out later, they both kept their promises. The dinner was sad, silent affair. No one knew how to console Percival at this point, so they at least made him his favorite foods. Ruaidhrí kept the alcohol close to himself in case his eldest son would try to drown his sorrows. There was some wine avaliable, even fire whiskey, but the head of the family restricted the amount poured into glasses. Ruaidhrí was an omega male, but he saw many alphas losing themselves in addictions in his years as an auror. He didn't want to lose Percival as well.

"I assume Elaine told you, yes?" Percival asked, breaking the silence for the first time in nearly an hour. Everyone at the table nodded.

"Will you go to court with me then?" he forced out, almost choking on his words. His hand was shaking so badly, he couldn't even take a bite of food.

"Of course we will, son," Ruaidhrí said. It was reassuring to hear his father speak. Once he decided on something, Percival could be sure it would be done.

"Thank you."

* * *

The day of the session was rapidly getting closer. Newt cried most of the days, staying at Goldsteins' place. He didn't change his mind about the divorce, though. It was unfair to be married to someone whom he hurt so badly.

His days consisted mostly of crying, sleeping and throwing up whatever he ate that day. He was anxious to see Percival again. He could imagine the disgust and heartbreak in the alpha's eyes when they'd see each other again. Newt didn't try to contact his husband even once. He cut off Theseus as well, though, his brother was probably beside himself by now. Newt knew the other would be in New York soon, demanding answers.

He didn't know Newt was with Goldsteins now, so the most likely thing is he'd go to Percival and if he didn't see him there, then...

The omega shuddered. He had to contact Theseus. He sent a letter, a brief one, lying he's on a trip right now and that everything is fine. He wasn't ready to tell the truth just yet, knowing Theseus would be disappointed in him, just like everybody else, himself included.

More days went by. Tina went to work and barely talked to him when she was back. Newt could tell she's still not okay with any of this. Queenie returned to work as well, but she made sure to try and cheer him up. Sometimes, Jacob would visit, too, bringing delicious cookies and cakes with him. The no-maj didn't question Newt's presence and acted like he always had around him. The omega knew, however, Queenie must've explained the situation to him. It was odd for Newt to stay with them overnight since his marriage and now it's been over two weeks he flatshared with them.

"Queenie, could you help me find a place to live? I know I spent a lot of time with you and it's time for me to go," he said quietly one evning. 

Tina's expression was close to relief, or so he thought. Queenie looked worried.

"Are you sure, honey? You can stay with us as long as you need. Will you be fine on your own?" she asked.

"I... Yeah, I will be okay," he muttered, unsure of his own answer.

The sisters looked at each other, but neither commented on his uncertainty. The next day, Queenie took a day off and looked through adverstiements in newspapers to find a flat proper for him. He didn't need much, just a room, a bathroom and a kitchen in reasonable price. They managed even to visit few places in the neighborhood. Two of them seemed good enough, but Newt decided he needs more time to make the final decision.

"Are you okay, Newt?" the blonde witch asked as they walked back home. "I noticed you've been off lately. Tired and sick a lot."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just... anxious to go to court. I keep thinking about Percival. I'm so scared to face him again," Newt said quietly.

Queenie bit her lip nervously. It didn't escape the other omega's attention.

"Are you... are you sure this is anxiety, Newt?" the blonde inquired. "It could be something else, you know?"

It took him a moment to figure out what was she hinting at. Newt's eyes grew comically wide as he realized.

"You're not suggesting that I... that I am..." he shuddered, feeling color draining from his face. The other omega flinched and gently grabbed him by the arm in case he fainted.

"I don't... know," Queenie admitted. "Can't rule it out, though."

Newt started trembling so hard he couldn't walk any further. The passerbys gave him odd looks, but no one approached, thankfully.

"You don't have to keep it if you don't want to, in case you are," she reminded him, pulling Newt for a hug. It soothed him down enough to stop shaking.

"It... it could be Percival's," he muttered, more to himself than to Queenie. "I need to know if it's... if it's his."

The witch nodded, still holding him until she decided he's calm enough. 

"You're not even certain if you are pregnant. Could be stress, just as you said," she reminded. "We'll buy a test now, alright?"

Newt nodded, feeling horrible emptiness overtaking him. He didn't want to carry any other person's child but Percival's. To think it could be a fruit of his... cheating... made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

The day finally arrived. Percival put on his suit for the first time in weeks. He noticed it felt a little loose on him. Despite his family's best efforts he lost weight. There were deep shadows under his eyes, pronounced even more by paleness of his skin and black of his hair. He really looked like death. 

No one said anything.

Ride to the court house was a silent one. Percival felt the weight of sad destiny crushing him more with each step closer. One of his brothers, Edmund, took his hand in his own in surprisingly strong grip for an omega. On the other side walked Gerard. Behind them the rest of his family. They must've looked very intimidating in their black clothes and grim faces, walking in perfect synchronization together like a small army.

Auror habits die hard.

The court house looked ominous and grand. Surely, the vibe it gave reassured the just ones and intimidated the criminals.

Percival felt anxiety grab him by the heart even though he was no wrongdoer.

They waited in front of the court room in silence. In a far end of the corridor, the alpha noticed Newt accompanied by the Goldsteins and who he assumed was a lawyer. Percival paid to hire one, knowing his way around the law, and his brother Gerard already promised to represent him in case things got heated.

They were invited into the courtroom soon after. Only he and Gerard went in first, along with Newt and his lawyer.

Percival stared at the floor instead of his soon-to-be-ex-husband.

They were instructed to stand up as the judge entered. It was a beautiful black witch with a calm, positive aura around her.

"Good morning, gentlemen, my name is judge Kathleen Tanner" she greeted politely. "We're here today to dissolve the marriage between Newton Artemis Fido Scamander-Graves and Percival Gondulhups Graves. Is that correct?"

They all nodded. Percival's mouth went dry and he felt a painful ache in his chest. He shifted in his seat, hand touching over his heart. He felt himself sweating a little under his suit.

"Mr Graves, are you okay?" the judge asked. "Do you need a break?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I'm fine." Percival said, sounding unconvincing even to himself. He caught Newt's worried looks in a corner of his eye. 

"Very well," she sighed. "Let's start with you, Mr Scamander-Graves... Why do you want to dissolve this marriage?"

Percival cringed, the pain in his chest intensifying as he remembered catching Newt with Dumbledore. He had to relive that, again.

"W-well, I..." the omega's shy voice rang out in the room. "I did something terrible..."

"What did you do, Mr Scamander-Graves?" the judge patiently asked. "Or may I call you Newton? Your last name is a mouthful."

"N-Newt is fine," the other answered. "I-... I cheated... I ch-cheated on my h-hu-husband. W-with m-m-my old pr-r-rofessor."

Percival could hear the sobbing and distress, and part of him wanted to reassure Newt, but he decided against it. The omega made his choice now, divorcing him for Dumbledore.

"Newt? Why did you cheat on your husband?" the judge asked. She was gentle with the omega, clearly trying not to upset the other more.

"I-it was an accident..." he sobbed.

"How the hell do you fuck someone on accident?" Gerard asked, furious on his brother's behalf.

"Mr Graves!" judge Tanner admonished harshly. "This is my first and final warning. Don't make me penalize you," she said before turning to Newt, nice and polite again. "Mr Graves asked a question in atrocious way, but I am also curious... how does one cheat on accident?"

"F-faes, you see?... They produce dust that's i-intense aphrodisiac. Albus and I were covered in it... A-and th-things h-h-happened? I wanted to wait, bu-but Albus could d-die because he had w-way m-m-more on him than is a maximum dose. And-and then he-he touched me and I-I was too far gone to refuse."

"Your Honor, may I?" Gerard asked, earning a nod. "So instead of calling for help, you decided to have sex him was the best idea?"

Newt nodded. "I-I didn't think at the time! I was doused, too... I know I should've handled it better."

Percival said nothing to it all, spacing out. He wasn't feeling well at all.

"I... I filed for a divorce because I know it's unfair to Percival to be... to be tied to a-... a cheater." he muttered.

"I see, Newt. Thank you," the judge said, giving the omega a patinent smile. "But you know these things can be solved without divorce, right? Did you try to talk to Mr Graves?"

The omega shook his head.

"I-... I couldn't." he whispered. "A-and it seems, I'm... I'm pregnant."

Percival's head snapped up. He stared at Newt with wide eyes. The omega looked away guiltily.

"It... it might be..." Newt started but Percival stopped him.

"Your Honor?... I need a break... Excuse me..." the alpha said and ran out on wobbly legs before the judge could even address his request. She frowned, worriedly. Graves, meanwhile, clutched at his chest as he closed the door. His family rushed to his side as he slid against the wall, dropping unconscious. Distantly, he heard his siblings and parents calling his name, and then the darkness consummed him.

* * *

Newt's lawyer, a man by the name Grossberg, really tried to make him milk Percival good. Take his money, he said. You're a pregnant omega so who cares if you cheated?

He never followed the advice and told his lawyer to help him go through the divorce as peacefully as possible or he'd get fired. Grossberg wasn't happy about it, clearly hoping for exeggarated process and extra money coming with it. He obeyed in the end. Some money is better than no money.

Newt confirmed the pregnancy two days before the trial. He tried to contact Dumbleore, but the other seemed adamant on avoiding him. He received no answer to both of his owls that he sent.

The omega hoped the child is Percival's. It was selfish, perhaps, to have at least something to connect him to his alpha.

The court session was dreadful. Admitting what he had done in front of strangers was terrible. Newt could see that Percival is not doing well. The alpha was pale, silent, clutching at his chest. He wanted to help him, but assumed he no longer had the right to.

He wasn't really when Percival ran out of the room upon the information of the pregnancy. Then, he heard desperate cries for help and his alpha's name over and over. He, the judge, his lawyer and Percival's brother ran out to see what happened.

And then Newt saw his husband, lying unconscious on the cold tiled floor. He looked... he looked dead and Newt sobbed in his hand.

"Get the fuck away!" Elaine cried out in fury, pushing him around. "You murderer! You killed my brother! You killed my brother!"

Someone grabbed her, but Newt didn't see who it was. Goldstein sisters wrapped around him securely. Mediwizards arrived soon, resuscitating Percival. It seemed they succeeded, because they all nodded and carried him away on the stretcher.

He watched Graves family leave with the mediwizards, crying his eyes out in Tina's shoulder.

Newt didn't have the courage to visit Percival at the hospital. Tina found out the alpha had a bad heart attack and was struggling to survive. The omega wept at the news, feeling like a killer.

"You can't keep hiding from him," Queenie said, gentle fingers threading through his hair. "He needs you. He's hurting more when you're away."

He hid his face into a pillow. "I can't see him. The child might not be his and that... that almost killed him."

"Well, but you can find out the child's paternity. There is a method in magical ancestry that traces child's magic to their parent or another ancestor. You could go to the hospital and take the test there. It will require Percival's presence so two birds with one stone?"

Newt only hummed, unsure if such underhanded, pushy method would work. He didn't want to do this, but it was probably going his last chance to know the paternity. Dumbledore never responded to his letters, therefore he couldn't test him.

The professor arrived on the next day, explaining nothing at all, just taking Newt to see Percival.

* * *

Days passed slowly for the Graves family. There was constantly someone at Percival's bedside. The alpha struggled for his life, nearly dying twice since he was admitted. Finally, a week later, he was conscious. Very weak, very pale, but alive and it seemed he was out of the woods finally.

"N-Newt?" he asked softly in raspy voice, looking to the side to see the person watching over him. It was Gerard. His brother shook his head sadly. Percival felt tears running down his cheeks. Was he that unimportant that his almost-ex-husband didn't even visit him at the hospital?

"Please, let me through," called out a familiar, soft voice outside of his room.

"Absolutely not! You nearly killed my son!" his mother said harshly.

"I... I need to... I need to see him. Please. Please, let me pass," Newt said, sounding more desperate. "I need to know if he's the father. He has a right to know, too."

Percival nodded at his brother who quickly opened the door.

"Percy wants to see him," Gerard said. He heard his mother's exasparated sigh, but she no longer argued.

The omega entered the room, followed by a mediwizard and... Albus Dumbledore. Percival looked sadly at his husband. Why did he need to torment him like this and bringing his new lover with him?

"Let me speak first," Albus said and Newt nodded. "Percival, I'm sorry for what happened. That was a horrible mistake that cost you your marriage, your happiness and nearly cost you your life as well. I don't expect you to forgive me, especially since what I did... I did in on purpose."

His omega gasped and Percival nearly jumped out of his bed to crush the bastard's skull, but the mediwizard held him in place with a spell, checking on his vitals.

"I owe you apologies too, Newt. I did something horrible to you without considering the consequences. It was selfish. It was horrible. It was, for all intents and purposes, a rape. I don't know what pushed me to do something so horrible to you. I was jealous, I suppose. I wanted you, but you never wanted me.

"The child surely is yours, Percival. I'm infertile. We can do the test, just so you're sure."

"You... fucking... piece of shit..." Percival wheezed out. "I will end you."

Dumbledore wisely said nothing to that, accepting the punishment coming for him in near future.

"Percy? Do you want me to take the test?" Newt asked. Graves nodded and then mediwizard handed all three of them bottles with potions. His and Dumbledore's were green, Newt's was blue. They all drank it at once. It didn't take long for a white mist of magic circling over the omega's belly. Percival grabbed the sheets nervously, watching the mist float around. He tensed up when it traveled towards Albus, but then it turned around and ghosted over him, creating a link. The mist turned golden and vanished.

"Congratulations, Mr Graves. You are the father," the mediwizard said and walked out, taking Dumbledore with him. It didn't take a genius to know the professor's presence was upsetting the patient.

"Percy, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't know he planned it out, I thought he's going to die. Then, the aphrodisiac got to me too and I stopped thinking, and... and..." Newt said, close to hyperventilating. "Please, forgive me. I know it's a lot to ask, but... I can't live without you."

Percival held out his hand. The omega grabbed it gently and sat beside his alpha. Graves pulled him closer, making Newt rest his head on his chest. Making him listen to the heart he almost tore to shreds and that almost stopped beating out of grief and heartbreak.

"You... ask a lot," Percival whispered, fighting the exhaustion and dry throat. Newt curled up and Graves felt wetness on his hospital gown. Undoubtly, the other was crying. "I... can't forget."

"That's a no, then?" Newt mumbled out, his voice wavering.

"That's a maybe," the alpha forced out. "I... love you. Want to, huh, forgive you. But don't know if I can."

The omega nodded, accepting his answer. It was more than Newt was ready to ask for.

"Can I kiss you?"

Percival grinned, just slightly. It was his turn to nod.

Newt's lips felt warm and perfect against his own. It wasn't a sign of forgiveness, but a first step on a long road towards it.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?" called out unfamiliar voice as Albus was walking down the streets back to his hotel. The street he was on seemed suspiciously empty, now that he thought about it. Dumbledore turned around and saw elegant, elderly man. The wizard before him wore all black except a silver foulard and matching silver brooch on lapel of his coat.

The man's hair was all grey, but black eyes sparkled with power and vitality. Wrinkled face and a cane didn't make this man look any less intimidating.

"Mr Graves, I presume?" Dumbledore asked, earning a smirk in return.

"So you are a clever one," the man answered, amused. "What a shame you weren't quite so clever when you nearly ruined my son's marriage and drugged my son in law with aphrodisiac."

There was a dangerous edge to that voice which made Albus take a couple steps back.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't attack you in broad daylights," the Graves' patriarch chuckled. "Though, I'm sure you will hear of us sooner or later. We don't forgive crimes against our family go unpunished. Sleep with one eye open, my boy."

With that, the old Graves disapparated.

Dumbledore walked back to his hotel, knowing for sure the justice would be served and that there was no point running away.

 

 

 

 


End file.
